A funny thing happened at the Earl's funhouse
by Leo Shinatome
Summary: The Earl invites Tsuzuki and others to his new fun house. Watari is mischevious, Muraki is insane, and everybody else is just plain strange.


_// The setting is a dimly lit stage, there is a small podium and a microphone. Out from the wings walks Watari, looking rather sheepish. "Um well... This is the slightly embarrassing story of when one of my experiments sort of went...awry..._

_Audience: ONE of them?!?!?!_

_Watari glares. "ANYWAYS, To make it all more interesting I decided to name it Chibi fun house of doom. Enjoy."//_

_ANOTHER setting  in the office of Juu oh Cho. Tsuzuki is sitting at his desk eating. *so what else is new* Hisoka is sitting reading a book, Watari is playing with 003, and Muraki is prancing about the office._

_Author: NO COMMENTS!!! He just has to be here okay!_

Tsuzuki: Looking up at Muraki_. Um…Watari? What did you GIVE him?_

Watari: Gives Tsuzuki an innocent look. Nothing…

Hisoka: …….this is rather awkward. 

Muraki: WHOOP WALLA WALLA, FWEE! FWEE!

Tsuzuki: Looks SERIOUSLY scared now. Um….Watari…could you unwind him or something?

Watari: Pouting. You'll take all the fun out of it Tsuzuki. He walks into his secret lab in the middle of the office and starts fiddling with random vials. 

Tsuzuki: Um….Watari? Why is your secret lab in the middle of the office? 

Watari: SILENCE!!!

Watson: Here is your invitation. Quickly take it before I melt.

Everyone: Where did HE come from? Watson melts into a puddle which slithers its way out the door. Everyone just sort of watches it slime its way out. 

Hisoka: Well now that I'M completely disgusted, what's in the invitation?

Tsuzuki: It's inviting us to the Earl's new fun house.

Tatsumi: Bursts into the room. STOP! I forbid it! 

Everyone: Wow…how did you know about the invitation?

Tatsumi: I didn't, but my Tsuzuki radar was on.

Everyone: TSUZUKI RADAR?!

Tatsumi: Yes…whenever Tsuzuki is about to go somewhere potentially dangerous for his virtue. I, his former lover must STOP HIM!

Tsuzuki: Potentially dangerous for my virtue. *Image of the Earl with an arrow pointing to him.*

Earl: Whoo hoo hoooooooo!

Tsuzuki: *Pales*. Oooooh……

Hisoka: Isn't it wrong for a father to be stalking his own kid? 

Everyone: SILENCE!!! DO NOT DISTURB THE PLOT LINE BY GIVING AWAY UNNESESSARY SPOILERS!!

Hisoka: meep

Tatsumi: Anyways…I shall allow Tsuzuki to go on one condition.

Tsuzuki: Happy-teary eyes. Tatsumi-san! *heart*

Tatsumi: That if there is any fooling around it includes me.

Everyone: WHAT??

Tatsumi: Evil glint in glasses. Juuuuuust kidding!

Watari: We should bring Muraki along. It wouldn't be good to leave him here.

Muraki: WHEE!! Paper airplane! VEEEEEEEERUUUUUM!

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Watari: heh heh heh….let's make this more interesting. *He slips a vial into his coat pocked. He has an evil glint in his glasses.*

Tatsumi: HEY!! NO STEALING MY EVIL GLINT IN GLASSES!

Watari: AND WHY NOT?

Tatsumi: Because if you do…..I shall……I shall….WATER THE PLANTS!!! *he goes off into a corner watering the plants and muttering to himself*

Hisoka: WHY did I take this job WHY?? *thwaps Tsuzuki over the head* Lets GO already!

Tsuzuki: WAAAAHH!! Hisoka don't be mean!

Hisoka: NOW.

Tsuzuki: But who is gonna keep track of Muraki?

Hisoka: I…am …NOT…touching him.

Muraki: Tsuzuki! I kidnapped your pie. Date me.

Tsuzuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

Watari: erm…Shall we go?

Terazuma: *bursting into the room* NOT without me you DON'T! Why was I not invited?

Tatsumi: Perhaps your tendency to pick on Tsuzuki?

Tsuzuki: *chibi inu form with droopy ears and teary eyes (whew!)* WAAAAAAH

Terazuma: *twitch twitch* 

Hisoka: I've got a headache

Watari: Here! Drink this! *hands Hisoka a vial*

Hisoka: *Looks at the vial, looks at Watari, looks BACK at the vial* Erm….no thank you.

Muraki: I like puppets

Hisoka: I thought you liked DOLLS.

Muraki:……..do I?

Hisoka: *sigh*

Tatsumi: ENOUGH OF THIS FOOLISHNESS. We shall go. NOW  *He manages to drag everybody out of the office by their ears (which is impressive considering he has about 5 pairs of ears to drag.) *

_A/N: I'm gonna stop it here because I'm lazy. But I PROMISE I'll write more...maybe. ^_^ JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUST kidding. Don't ask me what I was on when I wrote this....'cause I have NO idea._


End file.
